


Hello Cutie

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [15]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, that one aegyo performance minho did, tokyo dome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: in which minho is rlly cute both on and off stagewarnings: cursing





	

“Oh my _god_ ,” Onew gasps, leaning on the stair railing for support. He looks out onto the stage from a slit in the backstage wall while the other members dart about, arranging their next looks and practicing dance moves.

“ _Onew!_ Why are you just standing there? Did you already get changed?” his manager shouts over the roar of the crowd.

“Yeah, yeah,” Onew flaps a hand at him, unable to look away from the scene that’s unfolding on stage. Minho, super buff and super tall and super hot _Minho_ , is currently parading around with a horde of adorable little kids, dressed in a bright pink suit and a little yellow cap. Sure, Onew had been vaguely aware of the theme of Minho’s solo, but he hadn’t expected anything like _this._

“Your stylist wants you to go back there to switch earrings,” Taemin suddenly appears beside him, “What are you looking at?”

“He’s just...” he sighs, gesturing towards Minho, who’s now hugging a couple of the adorable little girls, “ _So_ fucking cute.”

“You guys are so gross,” Taemin laughs, rolling his eyes.

“ _Gross?_ ” Onew grins, “What’s gross about me wanting to _smother_ him in kisses? Or _squeeze_ him into a million hugs? Or-”

“ _Stop!_ I’m gonna throw up,” Taemin pretends to gag and heave, until he accidentally forces himself into a coughing fit.

Onew snorts.

“Shut up and go put on those earrings before we have to start the next song,” Taemin pushes Onew towards the stairs, “And keep all that lovey dovey shit to yourself!”

~

“I’m _exhausted_ ,” Minho flops onto the hotel bed, not even bothering to take off his shoes.

“But that was pretty amazing, wasn’t it?” Onew smiles as searches through their toiletry bag.

“Yeah,” Minho sighs, “How did we get so fucking lucky?”

“What was your favorite part? Aside from the crowd, I mean,” Onew replies, finally retrieving the toothpaste.

“Hmmm,” Minho hums, “I’m gonna have to say our last few songs. There was no dancing, no fancy sets. It was just us and the fans.”

“That _was_ pretty cool, but,” Onew flashes Minho a sudsy grin, “I _loved_ your solo with the kids.”

“Shut _uppppp_ ,” Minho groans.

“Seriously! It was so cute and happy and-”

“You’re _embarrassing_ me,” he replies, burying his face in a pillow.

“Why? You should be proud. Plus, I’m sure those kids are gonna remember that for the rest of their lives,” Onew says. Minho continues to groan into the pillow as he gargles.

“It was fun, but I have an _image_ to maintain,” Minho sighs.

“Says the man with exclusively Hello Kitty toiletry set,” Onew raises both an eyebrow, and a tube of brightly colored, bubblegum flavored toothpaste, “Just admit it: you’re _adorable._ ”

“Fine, but only if you promise to take me to the Sanrio flagship store after the show tomorrow. I need another toiletry kit since _somebody’s_ been using all my limited edition shit.”

“No problem, _cutie._ ”


End file.
